solsticerebornfandomcom-20200215-history
Jobs
In solistice reborn, there are 6 jobs. After you finish the games starting tutuorial, you will have to lvl up to lvl 16, then get a job. Jobs work like classes, and once you have choosen them, you are stuck with it forever. All jobs have there own set of skills, and every job has a unique ability of its own. Warrior- Warrior, as in most online MMORPGs are tankers, however in this game, it is not the best tanker. Warriors have INSANELY high hp, and can increase with the skills warrior has to offer. Also, once you reach warlord, you will have 2 aoes. What i think is great about this class is that it has great damage and great hp. Also, the aoes are crazy strong. What a warlord can do it, gather a bunch of angry enemies and destroy all of them with your 2 aoes. It is also a great class for farming and speed killing. Pvp: 7/10 (not bad) Speed killing 9/10 (great) Solo: 7.5/10 (cant solo at a low lvl, but is still good) Overall: 8.5/10 (for me, its a great class) Predictor- Predictor, is on my opinion, the best tanker in this game. A predictor is a combination of a preist, and a warrior. It has the second highest job defense in the game, and the skills are great as well. It has gust of blunt, which deals deadly damage. It also has healing skills like healing wind. Its tanking skill; plutans gift is what makes it so good. Plutans gift makes you gain health whenever you are attacked, which means its lvl 10 makes you invincible. Other than that, the job has NO powerful aoes, which is sad. Pvp: 8/10 (make sure you keep plutans gift on all the time) Speed killing: 8/10 (Its ok fast) Solo; 10/10 Overall: 9/10 Rogue- Rogue, is an absolutely TERRIBLE class. Yes, it is. It dosent have any good skills, its just a plain puncher. Trust me, you might think its a great class because of the description, but it ISNT. Double attack is nice, but the overall isnt. Also, combos cost alot of energy. Ive seen a lvl 131 shadow master (just cc ed), and at full hp, he died against 2 mobs in Amorica. I dont know if it was lag, of if he was lacking skill. It dodge isnt so great either. Its straight repair sword also dosent do that much, and its aoe is terribly weak. Overall, i feel the class is too underpowered. The fact that it can use dual blades, isnt enough. The skills definately need to be improved. Pvp: 8/10 (still good because it has the stab scorpion combo, then you can sleep them and use it again) Speed Killing: 4/10 Solo: 3/10 Overall: 5/10 (trust me, it SUCKS!!!) Mage- Mage, is ok. One thing for sure, it has AMAZING aoes. Magicals storm is a combo of lighting, ice and fire, and can kill EVERYTHING in its way. The class only uses magic to attack, so dont expect it to attack. Its skills, however, are quite strong. Child and Fire Luminosity are great killers. Cold blast is good for keeping your distance, and Flame Summon hurts alot. The only thing that i think makes the class inferior to warriors is that it has low defense. Unlike warrior, the class cant go around collecting 20 angrys, and finish everything with your aoe, NO you will die after you get the 10th one. However, the class is nice and can be a great killer. Go for it :D Pvp: 8/10 (Toxcity for the win!!) Speed killing: 9/10 (aoe for the win!!) Solo: 9/10 (earliest class that can solo, with toxcity) Overall: 10/10!!!!!!! I am not currently finished with my guide, and may continue tmr. Peace Guide by: IM NOT TELLING U MY NAME